Lily Potter and the Dark Awakening
by Pixalia
Summary: IT'S INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE;;THIS IS ABOUT HARRY POTTER AND GINNY POTTER"S DAUGHTER. NOT HARRY'S MOM. IT IS TOLD BY HER, NOT ME...SHE IS THE ONE TELL--OH...YOU JUST READ!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1;;

"**Bye daddy. I love you," I called as I leaned out the window of the scarlet steam engine. I couldn't believe it. Eleven years old. My first year at Hogwarts. **

**I sat down in my compartment and took out the **_**Daily Prophet.**_** I started reading the **_**Most Wanted of the Wizarding World **_**article when the compartment door slid open.**

**It was Rose Weasley. UGH! I hate her. It's kind of ironic. My dad, Harry Potter, is Rose's parent's best friend, and my mother, Ginny Potter, is Rose's dad's sister. **

**They always make us spend the night with each other. We always stay in the bedroom and angrily stare at each other, and then when the parents would come in, we would quickly start talking about boys and what not.**

**We only agree on two things. The first thing is to pretend to like each other when our parents are around. The second thing we agree on is that we disagree on everything else.**

"**Oh god, it's you," she said as she pushed her long red hair off her shoulders, "but I don't have any other choice. All the other compartments are full," she said as she plopped down on the opposite seat.**

"**Are you sure they are full? Maybe people just don't like you."**

"**Ha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh," she said as she glared at me.**

"**Excuse me?" A boy with silvery white hair was at the door, "Can I sit here?"**

**I've never seen anything as cute as him. I stared at him, carefully keeping my mouth from falling open, and then I said, "um, yes. Yes you can. I'm Lily Potter."**

"**Yeah, but more importantly, I'm Rose Weasley."**

"**Cool, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I think your parents used to hate mine though.**

"**Yeah, I think so. So, what house do you want to be in?" I asked eagerly.**

"**Well, my family has been in Slytherin for centuries, but I kind of want to be in Gryffindor," he said casually.**

"**Me too!" I said, probably with a little to much enthusiasm.**

"**Wonder why," Rose said in her stuck up attitude.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know what I was doing, but by the time I found out, it was too late. My fist had already connected to her face.**

"**Ahhhh," she screamed as she grabbed her nose. When she removed her hands, blood was smeared all over her upper lip. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach," she screamed as she swung her fist at me. I ducked.**

"**Aw, so pitiful that you can't even come up with your own insults. You have to use your mommy's," I shouted as I stomped on her toes. She bent forward, cringing with pain, and I kneed her in the face.**

"**Ladies!" said a plump lady pushing a trolley full of sweets. "What in God's name are you doing?!"**

"**She's beating me up," Rose wailed as she lay on the compartment floor and wept.**

"**I would have expected better from such ladies!" she scoffed. "You come with me," she commanded as she grabbed my arm.**

"**No! It's not her fault. She was egging her on," Yelled Scorpious.**

"**Wha--no I didn't!" Rose stammered.**

"**Shush," the lady commanded Rose. "Now, what happened?"**

"**Lily and I were talking, and then she said something to Lily. Lily did throw the first punch, but Rose threw one too," he said, bunching all of his words together.**

"**Total nonsense. The girl doesn't have a scratch on her" the lady scoffed.**

"**That's because she can't aim if her life depended on it. She missed me,"I giggled.  
**

"**Well, um, there isn't anything I can really….don't do it again!" she shouted as she pushed through the door, taking the trolley with her.**

"**You slimy little git," Rose said as she jumped up, one hand holding her nose and one grasping her wand, "Petrif-oh, what the bloody hell was that spell?"**

"**Well, we can tell she got her dad's genes," Scorpious snickered.**

"**Expelliarmus!" I yelled, pointing my wand at Rose. The spell hit her and she flew to the opposite side of the compartment. I walked up to her and pointed my wand at her, "Look, Rose, leave me alone. I don't want to see or hear you. Our parents might be friends, but we aren't. You can stay in the apartment, but stay away from me from now on. My parents taught me stuff. They taught me good spells as well as bad ones, and then I researched some. If you mess with me, you'll be in a world of pain."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**O-okay! F-fine!" Rose stammered as she stood up. She backed into the corner of the compartment seat and sat down.**

"**So, uh, what spells have you learned?" Scorpious asked as we sat down.**

**I leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I was bluffing. I only know two. The one I did and the one she tried to do."**

"**Really?" he whispered back, "Because you were really convincing."**

"**I know, right?" I giggled.**

"**Oh, do you have a pet?" he questioned.**

"**No, actually. I'm getting an owl for Christmas though," I said.**

**Then I saw a figured sitting across form me. It was pale white, and had bloodshot red eyes. It had a scar crossing his entire face, and it said "Die. Die. DIE!!"**

**"Ahhh, what the bloody hell? Did you see that?"**

"**See what?"**

"**That figure," I shouted, "You didn't see it?"**

"**Are you bipolar?"**

"**What's bipolar?"**

"**If it means that she is a psycho maniac, then yes," Rose whispered.**

"**Shut up," I shouted.**

"**I read about it in a book that's on my parents' bookshelf. It's a…..disorder. There are many symptoms, and seeing things that other people don't see is one of them."**

"**I'm not crazy! I saw it. He had pale white skin, bloodshot red eyes, and a scar crossing his entire face. He said Die. Die. DIE!!"**

"**Told you she was crazy," Rose said.**

"**Shut up," I screamed.**

**The compartment door slid open. A crowd of people were standing there.**

"**Don't worry," Scorpious said, "She is just having problems with that girl," he said as he pointed at Rose.**

"_**Die. Die. DIE!!" **_**called the voice again**_**.**_** He appeared in front of me, and then he vanished. I felt something grab my shoulders, and then, all went black.**


End file.
